Sirius x Severus : Sextape
by Mala29
Summary: Lorsque Gary et Alan reprennent leurs costumes le temps d'un anniversaire, une sextape nait. OS Yaoi - Lemon


PAIRING : Sirius Black x Serverus Rogue

RAINTING : M (pour cause de lemon)

NOTE DE MOI : Cet OS est à la base un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie. :) Je suis un peu partie dans mon délire, et j'espère ne pas trop vous perdre entre les Gary et les Alan. Enfin, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

_**Sextape**_

"**Allô ? **

- **Oui, Alan ? C'est moi, Gary.**

- **Ah Gary ! Que me vaut ton appel ?**

- **Tu n'aurais pas reçu une lettre par hasard ? **

- **Une lettre ? Attend, je vais voir.**"

Alan reposa le combiné sur la table, laissant son ami Gary Oldman, acteur de Sirius Black, dans un état de stress comme il n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs années.

Oui, car Gary avait reçu une lettre, mettant en cause son ami Alan Rickman, aussi connu comme le professeur Rogue.

"**Gary ? Tu es toujours là ? **

- **Oui, oui. Tu l'as ? **

- **J'en ai plusieurs... Les fans. **

- **Cherches en une venant de France, d'une certaine Biggy.**

- **Ok, je l'ai. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre pour quelle te mette dans cet état là. Tu m'as l'air paniqué.**

- **Ouvre et tu comprendras.**"

Alan mis le téléphone en haut parleur et repose le combiné. Avec une légère angoisse transmise par son ami, il ouvrit la lettre.

"_Cher , _

_Nous avons une tâche, qui me semble-t-il, vous seras des plus agréable. En effet, en ce premier Août deux milles treize, nous aimerions que vous apportiez votre contribution au présent d'anniversaire de Louise H., domiciliée en France et fêtant sa quinzième année le seize Août._

_Le jeune fille dont je vous parle à des goûts particuliers, et afin de lui offrir un anniversaire mémorable, j'aimerais, qu'aidé de votre amant Gary Oldam, vous repreniez votre rôle de personnages de la saga Harry Potter, et que pour le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire, vous vous filmiez vous et en train de partager vos ébats amoureux. _

_Vous ferrez joindre par la suite la vidéo à Melle Louise que vous aurez préalablement copier sur une clé USB ou un CD-Rom que vous lui ferrez parvenir à l'adresse notée plus bas._

_Je vous serais gré, , d'agréer à l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Mlle Biggy, _

_Fervente yaoiste_

_Amie de la dénommée Louise _

_Membre de la communauté du Tofu_"

"**Tu vois ce que je veux maintenant ? **demanda Gary d'une voix mal contrôlée.

- **Ouais... Mais comment elle a su ? **

- **Qu'on était ensemble ? Je n'en sais rien. On ne se voit jamais en public. Peut-être qu'elle à tenté un coup de poker...**

- **Surement... Bon, attends, j'arrive. **

- **D'accord... Fais attention à toi...**

- **Promis.**"

Puis Alan raccrocha. Rapidement, il s'habilla en tenue de motard, seule tenue qui lui permettait de passer inaperçu et de fuir les paparazzi avant de quitter sa maison par la porte du jardin.

Enfourchant sa Yamaha, il partit le plus rapidement possible chez son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alan était chez son ami et entra de nouveau par une porte dérobée où l'attendait l'acteur du parrain d'Harry Potter. Il fut accueillit par un rapide baiser avant d'être tiré par la main jusque dans le salon. Gary l'invita à s'asseoir bien que l'invitation fut dérisoire vu qu'Alan se sentait aussi chez lui dans cette maison que dans la sienne.

Gary s'assit juste en face de lui, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains, il regarda de son regard pénétrant la personne qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

"**Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? **demanda finalement Gary en brisant le silence.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? **

- **Tu l'idée de la sextape tu veux dire ? **

- **Bien sûr ! **

- **Et bien... Techniquement, ce n'est pas bien compliqué... Ma maison est remplie de caméra, pas besoin de se filmer par nous même. Il suffira de prendre les enregistrements vidéos...**

- **Donc on fait ça chez toi ? **

- **Oui. Enfin, sauf si ça te dérange bien sûr. **

- **Non, non. Aucun problème, **répondit rapidement Alan. **Et pour les tenues ? **

- **Et bien... Tu pourrais te teindre les cheveux. Tu les as suffisamment longs, il suffit juste de cacher tes tempes grisonnantes.**

- **Tu as bien de la chance... Tu as été épargné par le temps... **

- **Roooh... Arrêtes. Tu as vu ma barbe ? Bientôt, je ressemblerait à un pépé. Et puis, je les aimes tes tempes grisonnantes moi...**

- **Tu es mignon. Je t'embrasserais bien si tu n'étais pas derrière cette fichue table basse et si nous n'avions pas cette sextape à régler, **dit Alan d'une voix sensuelle puis contrariée.

- **Ouais... Par contre, j'ai les cheveux trop court. Et je refuse de mettre une perruque... **

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, **sourit-il. **Une fois dans le lit, tout ça ne se verra plus...**"

Gary regarda son amant d'un regard lourd de sens.

"**Alors ? Que faisons-nous ? **

- **Hum... L'envie ne me manque pas de passer à l'acte tout de suite. Mais ils nous manque les costumes...**

- **Sont-ils si essentiels ? **renchérit Gary d'une voix sensuelle.

- **Non... Mais tu sais comme moi que ta femme ne va pas tarder à revenir. Et bien qu'elle accepte notre relation, je ne suis pas sûre que nous voir en pleine acte serait une vision qui lui plairait...**

- **Je déteste quand tu as raison... **grommela l'époux.

- **Je sais. Allez, viens là que je t'embrasse comme il convient.**"

Gary ne se laissa pas prier, et enjambant la table basse, il alla s'installe confortablement sur les genoux de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et avec une douceur coutumière, Alan vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue.

Ils cherchèrent rapidement à approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues vinrent se nouer à l'autre, puis commencèrent à bouger, jouant à un jeu maintes fois reproduit. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures, mais le bruit d'une portière claquée se fit entendre et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, le souffle leur manquant légèrement.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva la femme de Gary, Alexandra Edenborough. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant le couple installé ainsi.

Depuis le temps, elle y était habituée. Elle savait que son mari se servait en partie d'elle comme couverture. Bien sûr, il l'aimait, et leurs enfants étaient le fruit de leur amour. Mais il l'aimait comme on aime une sœur. D'ailleurs, elle même ne se gênait pas pour avoir amants et amantes

Elle salua rapidement son mari ainsi qu'Alan, et annonça qu'elle allait chercher les enfants. Gary acquiesça avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans la nuque d'Alan. Il respira la douce odeur qu'il aimait temps, déposa quelques baiser avant de s'écarter.

"**Tu devrais y aller**, le conseilla Gary. **On se voit demain, de toutes façons.**"

Alan acquiesça. Il devait aller chercher les costumes. L'hôte raccompagna son invité jusqu'à la porte du jardin, et avant de partir, Alan approcha Gary à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement une dernière fois, puis approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

"**J'ai toujours eu envie de te faire l'amour quand tu étais habillé en Sirius**."

Puis il quitta définitivement son amant, faisant fit de son gémissement d'impatience. Il reprit sa moto, et alla directement vers le studio où avait été tourné les Harry Potter.

Bien sûr, les décors avaient changés, mais certains costumes, les principaux, les plus résistants étaient encore stocké dans la réserve, et Alan, après avoir salué le costumier du film en cours et avoir obtenu son accord, entra dans la réserve et fouilla parmi les dizaines de millier de costumes contenu dans la pièce, et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Baguettes, tenues, capes, bottes : les tenues étaient là.

Alan repartit dans le sens inverse et mis ses déguisements dans le coffre de sa Yamaha contenu sous le siège, puis il rentra chez lui, attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

_Ellipse de la nuit_

Gary vint ouvrir à Alan, qui portait dans deux sacs différents les costumes. L'acteur du professeur Rogue avait teint ses cheveux la veille et ça le rajeunissait de dix ans.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour tout salut, et allèrent directement dans le salon, où ils avaient prévus de se changer.

Bien qu'ils s'étaient maintes fois vu nus, il y avait toujours cet espèce d'émerveillement à la redécouverte de ce corps qui leur appartenait comme si c'était le leur.

Une fois changés, ils prirent quelques instants pour revenir leur rôle.

Alan retrouva ce caractère taciturne, bourru, mais si adorable pour celui qui savait l'apprécier tandis que Gary revêtit son rôle de parrain bienveillant, bourré de bonnes intentions, mais détestant Rogue de tout son être.

Des rôles qui vont être durs à tenir, mais le couple était toujours prenant de nouvelles expériences.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre que Gary avait préparé à cette intention : une chambre déguisée en cachot.

_France : 17 Août 2013_

"**Louise, tu as un nouveau cadeau",** annonça la mère de celle ci.

Descendant rapidement les marches qui menait au salon, la jeune fille était impatiente de connaitre son cadeau qui n'était pas prévu dans ceux qu'elle était censée recevoir.

"**C'est quoi ? **demanda la nouvelle arrivante.

- **Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Il vient d'Amérique en tous cas. Tu sais ce que ça peut-être ? **

- **Maman, **soupira l'ado', **je ne te demanderais pas ce que c'était si je le savais.**"

Prenant la paire de ciseaux que son père lui tendait, elle ouvrit l'emballage de carton pour tomber sur... Un DVD ?

Qui pouvait bien lui offrir un DVD ?

Louise regarda sa mère, qui la regarda. Puis elle regarda son père, qui regardait sa mère. Bref, personne ne savait qui lui avait offert ce DVD puisqu'il n'y avait sur la jaquette qu'une image disant "Happy Bithday !"

Bizarre...

Enfin, la jeune fille ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle prit le carton qu'elle mis au recyclage et monta dans sa chambre pour regarder en toute tranquillité son DVD.

Bien lui en pris.

Dès que le DVD fut reconnu, à peine eut-elle le temps de lire le titre de la vidée qu'elle allait voir que celle ci commença.

Louise reconnu sans peine les deux personnages qui commencèrent à parler : Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Des sous-titres étaient là pour lui permettre de mieux comprendre.

"**Hi, tout d'abord, Joyeux Anniversaire, **commença Sirius. **C'est ton amie, Biggy, qui nous a demandé de faire ça, alors voici donc ta cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère juste que tu as sois fermer la porte de ta chambre ou que tu ai opté pour cette invention moldu connue sous le nom d'écouteur, vu que ce que tu vas voir n'est pas fait pour les yeux, ni les oreilles les plus chastes.**

**En espérant que tu passeras un excellent moment.**"

Gary, ou plutôt, Sirius s'arrêta là, et alors commença le véritable moment crucial.

Rogue s'avança d'un pas qui n'était connu que de ses amis proches, voir intime. D'une démarche sensuelle, charmeuse et féline, il s'approcha de Sirius, qui le regardait avec une forte lueur d'envie et d'impatience dans les yeux.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Serverus attaqua directement l'oreille de son homologue. Soufflant, léchant, mordillant, et commençant à exciter son amant qui commençait à se sentir devenir dur. Les mains de Black vinrent se loger dans le creux des hanches du professeur de potion tandis que Rogue délaissait l'oreille pour glisser du lobe à la bouche, en passant par le menton et laissant un trainer de baiser aiguisant tous les sens de Sirius.

Lorsque les deux bouches se rencontrèrent, alors que Serverus n'avait au début pour but que de jouer avec les sensations du parrain du survivant, ne lâcha pas les lippes de Sirius. Il les attrapa avec délicatesse, passant de l'une à l'autre avant que Sirius ne perde patience et ne fit sortir sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de celle de son amant. Refusant au départ l'accès à sa bouche, Rogue arrêta de jouer avec son amant et le laissa dominer l'échange.

Leurs langues se cherchaient, plongeaient l'une vers l'autre. Elles dansaient, nageaient et mimait une pièce mainte fois répétée. Elles s'apprenaient une nouvelles fois, s'enroulaient et s'entortillaient pendant que les mains, elles, exploraient le corps par dessus les capes et robes de sorcier.

Elles glissaient sur des épaules, se posaient sur des joues, tiraient des cheveux, froissaient les vêtements, attendant plus de contacte.

Sirius et Serverus faisaient preuve d'une grande retenue, mais la barrière qu'ils s'étaient dressés commençait à s'effriter, et leurs gestes se faisaient toujours un peu plus pressés.

Sirius, en bon griffondor, tenta de faire retirer sa robe de sorcier à Rogue, qui du l'aider. Leurs mains tremblaient d'impatience et ils commençaient à suer de part la chaleur de la pièce, celle de leurs corps collés et par leur concentration pour ne pas aller trop vite.

La robe retirée, Black pu admirer le corps nu de son amant, qui ne portait rien en dessous pour la circonstance.

Un corps vieillit, mais toujours aussi beau. Des abdominaux dessinés sans être trop proéminant, des épaules rondes, musclées à souhait, des bras parfaits pour étreindre son amant. Sirius se sentit saliver devant ce corps qu'il adorait.

Faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'au postérieur de son amant, en profitant pour se coller un peu plus au corps qui se dressait devant lui et arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Serverus lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent, Sirius commença à pétrir les fesses musclées du professeur.

Mais celui ci détestait rester en reste et que son amant soit encore paré de ses vêtements commençait à l'agacer. Il lui fit retirer sa chemise comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire tee-shirt, et commença à s'attaquer au jeans afin que Sirius se retrouva comme lui, en simple tenue d'Adam.

Les vêtements partirent voler dans un coin de la pièce tandis que les deux corps dénudés se collaient à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs possesseurs.

Malgré eux, ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, et avant que la situation ne dégénère, Serverus poussa Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé au lit, et qu'il ne s'assoit, puis s'allongea dessus. Comme une invitation au viol, Sirius écarta les jambes sachant que Serverus aimait le savoir rien qu'à lui.

D'ailleurs, celui ci laissa échapper un grognement d'envie mêlée d'impatience et alla se placer au dessus de son amant où il l'embrassa goulument, avec passion et possession.

"**Tu es à moi, tu le sais, ça ?**"Grogna le professeur après avoir délesté la bouche pour la nuque.

Sirius hocha du chef tout en plaçant sa tête différemment pour laisser plus d'espace à Rogue.

"**Dis le.**"

Devant l'absence de réponse, Serverus arrêta sa douce torture, et regarda son amant, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et le désir.

"**Je suis à toi**" Siffla Patmol avec difficulté.

Le mangemort hocha la tête, et repartit dans la nuque de son amant où il reprit le suçon qu'il avait commencé auparavant.

Une fois celui ci terminé, Serverus remonta vers le visage de Sirius où il l'embrassa. Les gémissements du griffondor résonnait dans la bouche du professeur, qui y répondait en l'embrassant toujours plus furieusement.

Désireux d'aller plus vite, tout en faisant trainer la chose, Sirius inversa la position, et sans même faire trainer son amant par de multiples caresses et baiser, il descendit directement à la virilité de celui ci qu'il prit rapidement en bouche.

Il commença d'abord par faire glisser sa langue le long de la verge de son amant, l'entortillant autour de celle-ci avant d'aller titiller le gland rougit d'où s'écoulait un peu de liquide séminal.

Il entoura le gland de ses lèvres avant d'avaler complètement le phallus qui se présentait à lui.

Les hanches de Rogue se soulevèrent pour pénétrer encore plus l'entre qui l'entourait, mais Sirius bloqua le mouvement qu'il avait anticiper de ses bras.

Recouvrant ses dents de ses lèvres, il commença à faire des va-et-vient prenant à chaque allé un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Rogue laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque son gland butta contre le fond de la gorge de Sirius.

Sentant la verge de Serverus gonfler de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait, Sirius fit un dernier va-et-vient et retira le membre gorgé de sang de sa bouche.

Remontant pour quémander un baiser, Sirius, commença à s'installer pour se faire pénétrer.

Le baiser terminé, Sirius commença à descendre sur la verge de son amant, le prenant le plus profondément en lui.

Serverus lâcha un grognement lorsqu'il sentit les parois interne de Sirius se refermer autour de lui.

C'était purement jouissif, mais il se retint. Il mourait d'envie d'entamer des va-et-vient, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il attende que Sirius donne le départ.

Lorsque celui-ci remonta avant de prendre un fois de plus l'érection de son amant plus profondément en lui, le professeur comprit que le signal était lancé et il accompagna le mouvement. Cherchant à tâtons tout en contenant son désir, Serverus finit par trouver la prostate de Sirius, et décida de changer la position pour pouvoir le pilonner plus profondément.

Se retirant de l'antre de son amant, il fit mettre à quatre pattes, et il rentra à nouveau plus profondément en lui, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet.

Leur connexion n'était faite que de plaisir, désir, gémissements, grognements et attouchements qui les faisaient s'approcher toujours plus près des étoiles et de l'orgasme.

Se sentant venir, Serverus fit glisser sa main à l'entre jambe de son amant où il alla flatter sa virilité. Il le prit en main, et Sirius, sentant le plaisir venir de partout finit par jouir, l'orgasme le saisissant de plein fouet, tandis que Serverus se libéra en Sirius.

Le professeur se retira, et s'allongea près de son amant, encore exténué par l'acte et l'orgasme. Sirius vint se blottir dans ses bras, et après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Louise resta un instant devant l'écran de son ordinateur, le regard dans le vide tandis que le générique passait sous ses yeux.

Et soudainement, plein d'idée d'OS lui virent en tête.


End file.
